Ichigo Kako
by fanficismything
Summary: Rose, Tsubasa, and Yuna brave the Ouran High School and it's crazy Host Club. An OC RP with OC pairings. Please no flaming, only read if you wanna read.


A/N: This is a roleplay me and my friends were doing.... It has us as three OC's (own characters) in the Ouran High School. I don't care if you think they're OC's, please don't review and go on and on about that. I really don't want flames, this was done for fun. Oh and the title means "strawberry bygone days" for those who care.

Rose=me, fanficismything

Tsubasa=Mewlightkitten or also known as (not RPing anymore as of ch.3 I suppose, unless she changes her mind)

Yuna=Tori-chan (who deosn't have a account)

-start-

Rose sighed. What did she ever deserve this punishment for? "Tsubasa... For the last time, why are taking me to that stupid host club?" she said lowly.

"Because it's your birthday and I want to see my brother, that's why." Tsubasa said as she dragged her friend toward the Third Music Room.

"But what if I don't want to... Can't I just see your brother another time." she said quickly, looking around her and noticing they were drawing closer and closer to the place she least wanted to be.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun." Tsubasa said. "Besides, we get to see Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai again."

"Ano... Where was it I last saw them again? The last Ouran Festival was it? Or was it something else? You're house maybe?" she said thoughtfully rubbing her chin mock thoughtfully.

"It was at the Host Club Dance two weeks ago." Tsubasa sighed as she opened the door. "Now come on and don't complain."

"Fine. But you owe me. I hope you know that." she said despairingly as Tsubasa pulled open the double doors of the Host Club with one hand.

"Onii-chan! I've got you a customer!" Tsubasa said as she entered the room.

"Ah! Tsubasa-chan!" Tamaki's eyes brightened as he saw his sister and her guest. "Onii-chan is so happy to see you!" He started running towards Tsubasa, followed by the twins and Honey who were tossing multicolored sprinkles in his wake.

Tamaki's eyes brightened as he stepped forward, a shining red rose in his hands. "Oh yes, your good friend Rose." He brought the bored looking girl into a dip. "I see you are as beautiful as your namesake implies my hime."

Tsubasa giggled as she walked over to the Kyouya. "Miss me?" she asked.

Kyouya stared blankly at her. "Oh yes, I missed you just as much as I miss that days when Honey wasn't eating as much sweets" he said dully.

"Oh come on Kyouya-senpai. Lighten up a little." Tsubasa said crossing her arms. "I AM the one who got you most of our customers, aren't I?"

Kyouya glanced down at his ever present notebook. "Actually, another girl has a one point lead." He looked up to smirk down at her. "Sorry, try again."

Tsubasa pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? Well you've got two customers right here! Me and Rose. We'll take Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

Kyouya made a mark his notebook nodding as Tsubasa dragged a stoic Rose over to an even more stoic Mori, and a beaming Honey came over to meet them. "Tsu-pyon!~ It's good to see you again!~" Honey said over brightly.

"It's good to see you again too Honey-senpai." Tsubasa said sitting down next to him. She pulled out a small bento box. "I made you some sweets last night."

Honey's eyes widened. "Oh!~ Really!~ YAY!~?" He bounced over and took the box out of her hands daintily before hopping back to Mori. "Takashi Takashi!~ Do you want some sweets the Tsu-pyon made ?~"

Mori shook his head.

"I thought you might like them Honey-senpai." Tsubasa laughed.

Honey pouted adorably, then turned his attention to Rose. "Oh!~ Is that Rose-san-chan-pyon?" Rose's eyebrow twitched the long nickname.

"Yes, but you might want to shorten the nickname." Tsubasa said. "It's her birthday today."

Honey smiled. "Oh!~ Okay!~ Sit down Rose-nee!~ Sit down and let's have some snacks.. I mean... cake!~" he smiled brightly, causing Rose to avert her eyes. So.. bright..."

"Come on Rose, say something." Tsubasa said to her friend. "You can't not love Honey-senpai and you know it."

Rose blinked rapidly. "Yes, I do but... He's so... bright..."

"I know, isn't it cute?" Tsubasa said as she took the piece of cake that Honey offered her.

"Yeah. He is adorable. I just wonder... " Rose trailed off mysteriously while looking intently at Honey.

"Oh, Tsubasa-chan. It's nice to see you again." Haruhi said as she walked past carrying a tray with cups of tea on it.

"It's nice to see you again too Haruhi-kun. This is my friend Rose. It's her birthday today." Tsubasa said to him.

Rose looked up from Honey to look up at Haruhi. "Oh! I didn't know the Host Club had girls working here." she said wonderingly.

Um, Rose, Haruhi-kun is a guy." Tsubasa said as Haruhi walked off with a sweatdrop. "I know he looks like a girl, but he's not."

Rose looked embarrassed. "Oh, oops."

Honey reached over to pat her hand. "Don't worry. Haru-chan gets that a lot. But don't worry.' Then he smiled... again...

And that makes is okay...? thought Rose wonderingly.

"I thought that the first time I saw him, but he forgave me." Tsubasa said.

Rose's mouth quirked upwards. "Well that's all that matters then." she said strained.

~FF~

"Hey Kyouya, how many customers did you serve today?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

Kyouya appeared to not have heard her and kept typing away at his laptop.

"Kyouya-senpai, how much money did we make today?" Tsubasa asked again.

Kyouya looked up sharply. Hikaru sidled up next to Tsubasa. "Oh... The Demon King's angry now."

Kaoru came up on her other side. "Yeah, shouldn't you know by now. NEVER disturb Kyouya while he's working."

"Yeah, well he should learn to answer me when I ask him a question." Tsubasa said folding her arms.

Rose snorted in the background and Tsubasa glared at her. "What?! What are you laughing at?"

"What's wrong with you people?" Tsubasa asked angrily.

Tamaki rushed over to Tsubasa and lifted her up and started swirling her around. "Oh Tsu-chan! It's because Kyouya is a very scary person when he's angry. Remember that time..."

"With the..." Tsubasa continued eagerly.

"Yeah! And then we..." said Tamaki setting her down on the ground.

"Oh yes, good times. Good times." Tsubasa said happily. Both siblings sighed, remembering no doubt, times in which they were torturing Kyouya. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, how'd you like your birthday present Rose?" Tsubasa asked her friend eagerly.

Rose narrowed her eyes dangerously at her friend. Tsubasa gulped. "Why would I have enjoyed myself." she ground out through clenched teeth.

"Because you got to see cute guys." Tsubasa guessed.

Rose's eye twitched, and Tsubasa laughed nervously. "You won't hurt me too bad right?" Tsubasa asked, half scared, half amused.

Rose growled slightly and started to chase Tsubasa around the room. "HOLD STILL!" Rose yelled. "I need to show you my 'appreciation'!"

"Mori-senpai, help me!" Tsubasa cried desperately.

Mori looked up, and when both girls ran by, he reached out and grabbed both of them, putting one on each shoulder. "Ah!" cried both girls on surprise. Then everything was quiet. Then... "Wait! Don't move! I'm just trying to scratch you eyes out! Rose cackled at Tsubasa was leaning away from her, toppling her, Mori, and Rose onto the floor.

Tsubasa got up and ran over to Tamaki. "Onii-chan, let's go home, okay? I just remembered there was something I wanted to show you."

Tamaki looked at his sister curiously. "Huh? Oh... Sure. Let's go!" he said with a smile.

"See ya later Rose!" Tsubasa said as she and Tamaki left.

Rose protested from her position on the floor, sat up hitting her head on a tale, and laid back down with a groan. She started mumbling to herself from her position on the floor. "...First she drags me here... then she just leaves... Then my head..." she trailed off and slowly say up again.

~FF~

Tsubasa was playing a song on the piano for Tamaki. When she finished, she looked up at him. "So, what did you think?"

Tamaki applauded loudly. "That was beautiful! What song was it?" he asked exuberantly.

"The Day of the River from Spirited Away." Tsubasa said with a smile. "I'm not as good as you though."

Tamaki smiled at her as he reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately. "That's okay. You'll get there eventually." he said kindly.

"How'd you get so good Onii-chan?" Tsubasa asked.

"In order to keep Mother company and well... I was there a while." said Tamaki sadly. "Now I just help you with it."

"Thank you Onii-chan, you're the best." Tsubasa said giving him a hug.

Tamaki smiled into her hair. "Thanks Tsu-chan."

~With Rose~

"Hey Rose-chan, did you have a good time?" Haruhi asked

Rose looked up from her dark corner and mushroom cultivation to look at Haruhi. "Not meaning to be rude, but did you not get that earlier?" she said crossly. "And the fact she ditched me here is--" She was interrupted by the joint dramatic entrance of Tsubasa and Tamaki.

"We're back~!" they both cried dramatically.

Both Haruhi and Rose both sweatdropped and both said at the same time, "...oh...my...god..."

"I want to show you guys something!" Tsubasa said as she and Tamaki walked over to the piano.

The twins snuck up behind Tsubasa and leaned on each of her shoulders. "So....." teased Kaoru.

Hikaru smirked at her, leaning close to her face causing her to blush. "Is it something... nice?"

Tsubasa leaned back blushing and covering her face. Tamaki shrunk back in horror before swinging back at the twins. "DON'T USE YOUR HOST SPEECH ON MY LITTLE SISTER!" The twins exchanged bored looks.

"You guys are such pervs!" Tsubasa said blushing. "Just wait and let us show you before you go and make crazy assumptions like that!" "Are you ready Onii-chan?" she asked.

Tamaki nodded and everyone looked at them curiously as they sat down together on the piano bench and started to play.

When they finished everyone burst into applause.

"That was amazing Tsu-chan!~" Honey said with sparkle eyes

"Thanks Honey-senpai." Tsubasa said.

"What song was that?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"It was Lost Wings. From Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles." interrupted Rose from the corner she was still in.

"Yeah, I asked Onii-chan if he would play a song with me and we chose this one." Tsubasa said.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "I thought you didn't like playing piano with other people?" she asked Tamaki curiously.

Tamaki's eyes widened. He suddenly grabbed Haruhi and stroking her head, spoke happily. "Ah, I see you are finally trying to understand your daddy."

The members of the Host Club looking away uninterested while Rose stared at him like he was a maniac, and Tsubasa was laughing.

"Don't you just love them, Rose? They are the best!!!" Tsubasa says happily

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I just didn't know your brother was gay." she said dully. The entire club stared at her in shock before bursting out into laughter, even Mori was chuckling. She looked around curiously. "What's so funny?" she asked shocked.

"My brother's not gay..." Tsubasa said suppressing her giggles.

"He's not? Then why is he glomping another guy?" she said cocking her head to one side in confusion.

A girl bursts into the room, with black hair and green eyes. "Hey everyone!!!" the girl said to them.

Rose ran over and hid behind the new girl's legs. "Yuna!!! Save me!!!"

"Rose-chan what's wrong...let me guess Tsubasa" Yuna asked her as she looks around the room. "Fine I'll save you from her Rose-chan"

Rose had a large stream of tears running down her cheeks as she sunk to floor in relief. "...Thank god... Someone at least had pity on my poor soul..." she said miserably.

"What's so bad about us Rose?" Tsubasa asked annoyed. Tamaki sweatdropped and stepped in front of his sister.

"And what honor is it that you grace us with your presence hime-sama?" Tamaki asked Yuna.

"I heard that Rose was here so I decided to save her before she kills something" Yuna said to him.

Rose looked up from the floor and grinned evilly. Everyone shuddered.

"Rose calm down...do you want to do something?" Yuna asked her.

Rose's eye twitched. "I want to get out of here. Tsubasa dragged me here for my birthday completely out of regard of my wishes..." she glared over at Tsubasa who looked away whistling innocently.

"Let's stay and don't worry I'll stay with you, Rose-chan...So you won't be lonely" Yuna said to her.

Rose stood up with a sigh. "Fine. But only because you're asking." She walked over to one of the couches, and sat across from Mori and Honey.

Tsubasa pouted. "What? You won't stay if I ask, but you will when she does?" she asked, feigning hurt in her voice and face.

Rose pulled her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, you dragged me here. No choice in the matter. And the new episode of xxxHolic came out today. I wanted to watch it..." She sighed and looked off out of the corner of her eye.

Tsubasa bit the inside of her lip and hung her head. "I-I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I just... I ... I just wanted to give you a nice birthday present and have you come see my Onii-chan..." A teardrop fell to the floor.

The room quieted instantly. Rose looked over at her friend guiltily. "Tsubasa..." she said quietly, half rising from her seat.

Tsubasa sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "It's okay... I should have known better..." She covered her face with her arm and she continued to cry.

Rose got up and gave her friend a hug. "It's okay, I don't mind. I'll even come back here with you if you just stop crying." she said comfortingly.

Tsubasa sniffed. "R-Really?"

Rose smiled gently. "Really really."

Tsubasa looked up at Rose and grinned. "Ha! Now you have to come back!" she said mischievously.

"Same old Tsubasa-chan..." Yuna said as she sweatdropped. "Maybe I'll just...." Yuna slowly heads towards the door.

Rose dashed over to Yuna and slung to her feet. "NOOOO!!!!!! Don't leave me! They're all insane I tell you, INSANE!"

Yuna looked down doubtfully. "Are you sure, those two look normal enough." she said pointing at Mori and Kyouya.

Rose looked over too and seemed to think about it, then answered. "But still! Tsubasa makes up for both of them!" she cried pitifully.

Tsubasa pouted. "Hmph!"

"Calm down I won't leave okay just let go of my feet!" Yuna said to her.

Tsubasa walked over and whispered something to her brother. Tamaki's eyes grew wide and he smiled.

He rushed over to Rose, took her hand, and began twirling around the room with her.

"W-what the..." she spluttered as Tamaki began dancing around the room with her in large sweeping motions.

The twins walked over to Tsubasa, grabbed her arms and began dancing around the room with her as well. The rest of the host club stared on with sweatdrops.

"I'm not even going to ask" Yuna said as she sits down on the couch."Rose-chan are you okay??"

"Umm... Other than getting a little motion sick and REALLY getting frustrated... Yeah, sure." Rose said sarcastically as Tamaki passed her on to a beaming Honey.

"Aw come on Rose-chan." Tsubasa said as she danced willingly with the twins. "This is their way of showing you their appreciation."

Rose sweatdropped. "Yeah, nice way of appreciation..." She lurched to one side after another as Honey led her around and around in circles. "Oomph!" she cried out slapping one hand to her mouth.

"Um guys I don't think Rose is feeling good, please stop before she gets really sick" Yuna said as she sweatdropped.

Honey slowed down to s stop. "What's wrong Rose-chan?~" he asked kindly.

"Uh oh, looks like the little flower has motion-sickness." the twins said in unison.

"Rose...come on lets go to the bathroom" Yuna said as she gets off the couch and walks over to her.

Rose nodded slowly, doubled over on the floor with her hand over her mouth. Yuna started to help her up, and she groaned, and hunched over again as she spewed all over the floor

"Okay no more cake for you...and it's all over my pants...come on let's get you cleaned up" Yuna said as she helped her stand up. "Warn me the next time you do that don't worry though I have spare clothes for you"

Rose nodded, her hands now clutching her stomach. She looked over at Tamaki, Mori, and Honey a couple feet away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to--"

Tamaki silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it."

Rose nodded and with the help of Yuna, hobbled over to find the nearest bathroom.

Tsubasa ran over to Tamaki. "Onii-chan! It's all my fault. Her birthday has been ruined thanks to me." she said distraught, her face creased with worry.

Honey tugged on her skirt. "No it was my fault, if I hadn't insisted on her eating the cake..." he looked down guiltily, large loita tears forming in his eyes.

Mori came over and comforted Honey. "But she did eat it. She could have said no." he said calmly.

Tsubasa looked at him in surprise. "But Rose isn't one to do that. She will take it even if she has too, like she could have let, or not drag her here. But she stayed." she said thoughtfully.

The twins strolled over. "So it sounds like she feels obligated to everyone." inferred Hikaru.

"That she can't say no because it would be rude." continued Kaoru.

"Disrespectful to her host." added Hikaru.

"And to her best friend." Kaoru finished, looking pointedly at Tsubasa, who looked horrified.

"So she came, and ate the cake because she thought it would be rude not to?" asked Tsubasa, more talking to herself than anyone else.

The door opened. "Sorry. I can't help it if I'm shy." grunted Rose as she walked over with a mop and a bucket of water, dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy white tee-shirt. She went over to the mess on the floor, rolled up her sleeves, and started mopping while avoiding everyone's eyes.

Hikaru looked at her closely. "Wow... That was fast. I thought girls took forever in the bathroom..." he said thoughtfully.

Rose looked up sharply, glaring at Hikaru. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm one of those preppy freaks!" she said lethally, making Tsubasa burst out laughing.

"It's true! She never spends more than five minutes in the bathroom." Tsubasa laughed.

Rose smiled up at Tsubasa. "Yeah yeah, ever my brother spends more time in the bathroom than me." she said lightly.

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday Rose-chan, can you forgive me?" Tsubasa asked.

Rose stood up and hugged her friend. "Of course! I just wished we could have done something without as much cake and dancing." she said, winking over at Honey.

"I know, why don't you show everyone your talent!" Tsubasa said eagerly.

Walking back in the room, Yuna agreed with her, "Yeah Rose, you should. Play Lugia's song!"

Rose looked back and forth wide eyed. "D-Demo... The..." She gestured at the floor she was cleaning.

Yuna sighed and took the mop from her, "Let me do it. Just go get your flute."

Tsubasa turned to the twins. "Now no matter what happens, you two PROMISE me you won't laugh at her."

Hikaru draped his arm over Kaoru's shoulder, who mirrored him before they both grinned widely. "Oh course not." purred Hikaru.

"We wouldn't dream of it." echoed Kaoru.

Tsubasa hit them both in the head with a magazine before saying, "I'm serious. She's like I am with the piano, VERY SENSITIVE!" she said loudly.

A loud coughing sound, and a "Sensitive? Your obsessive compulsive." came from Rose, before she sat down on a couch and hey all gathered around her. She opened her flute box, pieced together her flute, and started to play the haunting melody.

~FF~

"That was really good Rose-chan, I swear you should perform on stage someday!" Tsubasa said to her friend.

Rose looked at her friend embarrassed. "Like you should talk with your mad piano skills." she countered teasingly

"Yeah, well I still have far to go." Tsubasa said walking toward the door. "Onii-chan is still way better than I am. Come on, let's go home."

Rose leaped up, almost dropping her flute. "Finally!" she said happily, almost dancing on her way to the door. Halfway there, she turned suddenly back to the Host Club. "Oh! I'm very sorry I threw up on your floor though." she said ashamed, as she bowed slightly to the members.

"Don't worry about it." Tamaki said to her.

"So Rose, do you like any of the guys?" Tsubasa asked as they walked toward her limo.

Rose stopped walking for a split second, then continued without missing a beat. "No-not really. Why do you ask?" she asked, slight nervousness in her voice. Tsubasa grinned evilly, having noticed her pauses and stutter.

Rose skipped slightly as she said back teasingly, "I'm not going to tell you!~"

"Fine then, I guess I'll just leave you behind." Tsubasa said getting into her limo and slowly driving off.

Rose started running after her. "Tsubasa! I need a ride home from you still! Wait!" she yelled after the car.

The limo stopped and Tsubasa opened the door. "Come on, you know I was just kidding."

Yuna walked up to the door. "Somehow I don't think you were kidding." she said tiredly.

"So Rose, who do you like. I know you like someone. Which one is it? Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai...? Tell me or else I will leave you behind!" Tsubasa said.

Rose twitched slightly as she debated in her head. "Ano.... M-Mori-senpai.... And Honey-sempai too!" she said, flushing slightly as she forced her way past Tsubasa into the limo.

"You mean you don't like just one of them?" Tsubasa asked. "Not that I'm complaining, I mean, the twins are the ones I request the most."

Rose's face stayed beet red as she stuttered. "I-I do... I mean... s-sure..." said Rose, obviously still flustered.

Yuna grinned. "Suuuure. If that's what you want to think." she said teasingly.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about. I saw you eyeing Kyouya-sempai a couple times." she said back at Yuna, making Yuna flush.

"Wh-What?! I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," she said defensively.

"We know you love him." Tsubasa said teasingly.

Yuna glared at the both of them. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said loftily. "And I don't really know, but it looked like you were enjoying Kaoru's company a lot more than Hikaru's.

Tsubasa blushed. "T-T-T-That doesn't prove anything!"

Yuna and Rose looked at each other and grinned. "Oh, don't like a taste of your medicine."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsubasa said looking away from her friends as her blush got redder.

Rose bopped her on the head. "Now you know how I feel." she said.

"Alright, alright." Tsubasa said. "Look, don't tell them alright? I like to make them guess which one I like better."

Yuna laughed, sliding past them both into the car. "Yeah, and I'm guessing they haven't even noticed yet have they?" she said, laughing at her own comment

Rolling her eyes, Tsubasa answered. "Tell me about it. Boys can be so dense." The other girls nodded.

"Demo… Mori-sempai… and … and Honey-sempai too, they are very nice people. And very smart too." said Rose suddenly. "Not all boys are completely hopeless."

Tsubasa gave her a calculating look. "And none of the others are?" she said threateningly.

Rose played with the tips of her fingers. "Well…" she started quietly. "Haruhi-sempai is really smart, I'm sure he'll make a fine lawyer. Umm… Tamaki-sempai seems smart if he wasn't goofing off so much.." Tsubasa made a protesting noise but Rose ignored her. "Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san seem clever from all the tricks they pull. And it seems like Kyouya-sempai runs things in the background dealing with expense and stuff, " she said.

Yuna stared at her. "Wow… that was weird."

Tsubasa pouted. "It sure was. You called Onii-chan, Hikaru-kun, and Kaoru-kun stupid," she said angrily.

"'I did not!" Rose replied back astounded.

"You said Onii-chan would be if he didn't goof off all the time," pointed out Tsubasa.

Yuna scratched her head nervously. "Umm… Tsubasa-chan? She's right you know…" she said hesitantly.

Tsubasa a looked very offended and opened her mouth to defend her brother, but looked at her friends scared faces and burst out laughing. They continued joking around and laughing until reaching their individuals houses.

-end-

A/N: Again, please don't flame, please leave nice reviews and love the Host Club X3


End file.
